fringefandomcom-20200223-history
And Those We've Left Behind
|next = }} "And Those We've Left Behind" is the sixth episode of the fourth season of Fringe. Synopsis The Fringe team must find the pattern between tragic time loop anomalies. As the investigation unfolds, Raymond, an electrical engineer, and his wife Kate, a professor of theoretical physics, enter the picture. Plot Peter Bishop is still being held by Fringe division who have yet to fully trust him. Walter Bishop still doesn't believe that Peter is his son, but, under orders from Broyles, studies him as a generic test subject. The sequence of time fluctuations are found to occur along a Golden Spiral. Fringe learns of several cases that involve time fluctuations, and because of Peter's appearance, bring him along to examine the scenes, believing that he may be partially responsible for the events, in that his appearance may have caused further tears between the prime and parallel universe. They find the time events are localized, reverting the affected area to conditions four years ago for short periods of time before dissipating, such as a building reverting to a fire-torn state, or a train crossing on a long-disused set of tracks. Peter finds himself further jumping through time near these events. Peter, along with Olivia and Lincoln return to Walter's lab to try to find a pattern in the event, though Walter initially refuses to help with Peter's involvement. They soon discover that the events occur along a spiral defined by the Golden ratio, and believe they will find the source of the disturbance at the epicenter of the spiral. Lincoln and other agents use an extent of the spiral to try to predict future mishaps that may be more damaging. Near the center, they find a suburban home that is surrounded by a time bubble that unsuspectingly disintegrates an agent when he walks through it. Isolating the extent of the time bubble, they find the home belongs to the couple Raymond and Kate Green; Kate was a distinguished professor in physics at a nearby university until four years ago when she got ill. Walter devises a portable Faraday cage that Peter offers to wear to enter the time bubble safely. Inside, he finds Raymond, using Kate's research, has constructed a giant machine in the basement of their house that creates a temporary time bubble. Raymond admits that Kate suffered a rapid onset of Alzheimer's disease four years ago, but has been using Kate's research to return to when Kate had her mental capacity and encouraging this version of Kate to complete her research to permanently stabilize the bubble. Kate, seeing this equipment for the first time, admits that she just completed the equations in her head but has not had a chance to write them down. When Lincoln reports a time event occurring that threatens to drown travelers in an underground tunnel due to the tunnel not having existed four years ago, Kate informs Raymond that she knew about these side effects, and encourages Fringe to not prosecute Raymond since he was unaware of these effects. As Peter completes negotiations for Raymond, Raymond encourages Kate to write the remaining equations in his notebook, planning on using them after some time to recreate the stabilized time bubble. With Peter's assurance of Fringe's offer, Raymond disables the time bubble, returning time in the house to the present where Kate is confined to a wheelchair. The Fringe division and the FBI remove the time bubble equipment from the house; Raymond, having kept Kate's notebook, discovers that she had marked over all the equations, leaving a final message to him to keep on living his life and giving her his love. Back at Fringe division, Peter notes that Raymond's success with the time bubble started simultaneously with his appearance in the alternate timeline. Broyles thanks Peter for his help, and offers to let him stay in the home Walter has on campus. Peter attempts to try to explain to Olivia of this timeline his relationship with the Olivia of his original timeline. Notable Quotes Olivia: Just so you know, there'll be an FBI agent stationed out the front. Peter: Where I would run to? So hey, do I get an allowance? Olivia: I'll see what I can do. Peter: There's only one way in. We need a Faraday Cage. It's got to be mobile, something that can block out the electromagnetic field. I can cross through and turn off whatever's causing this. Olivia: Walter, you need to build a movable... Walter: I heard the idea. I know what a Faraday Cage is! A baboon would! Astrid! I need a computer battery. And a spool of copper wire. And a climbing harness. And, and, some rubber cement. I think it's in my Spider-Man fanny pack. Olivia: Where'd you disappear to? Peter: I was checking up on Walter. He found the swing set. You know how he feels about Newtonian mechanics. Notes *The Observer can be seen on the lower right of the screen outside of Anne's apartment building in the first shot where it appears. * Although credited, Blair Brown (Nina Sharp) does not appear in this episode. Goofs *At the end of the episode, Peter moves into the on-campus housing owned by Walter. He begins to remove sheets covering various pieces of furniture, and while the house obviously couldn't have been inhabited for at least twenty years (with Walter being in St. Claire's), one of the sheets Peter removes is covering a very modern LCD (or possibly plasma) television. Music *"Too Much Time on My Hands" by Styx *"No Time" by The Guess Who *"Ain't Wastin' No More Time" by The Allman Brothers Band Cypher Category:Season Four Episodes